1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method, system, and computer program product for the detection of securely fastened seat belts.
2. Background
A seat belt system is a vehicle safety device for securing the occupant of a vehicle against movement that may result during a collision or a sudden stop. A seat belt of the seat belt system when properly fastened restricts the movement of the occupant of the seat during a collision. The occupant of the seat is prevented from being ejected and thrown around in the vehicle during the collision, and as a result the likelihood of injuries caused by impacts with interior elements of the vehicle are reduced.
The seat belt system also includes a tongue and a buckle. The tongue is a part of the seat belt system that is attached to the seat belt. The tongue fits into the buckle to secure the seat belt. The buckle is the part of the seat belt system that secures and releases the tongue.
Near-field Communication (NFC) is a set of wireless communication protocols that enable two electronic devices to establish communications, when the two electronic devices are within a predetermined distance (e.g., 10 cm) of each other. A NFC enabled tag (referred to as a NFC tag), for example a sticker or a wristband, may contain one or microchips that may store information. The NFC tag may be programmed with information, and the information stored in the NFC tag may be read by a NFC reader when the NFC reader and the NFC tag are within the predetermined distance, where the predetermined distance is also referred to as the NFC range.